Sing and Dance with Barney
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on VHS on January 12th, 1999. This special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise. It was later released on DVD on March 9th, 2004 in North America. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a real campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason Trivia *This video marks: **The last Barney home video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper, in the next Barney video, it would be replaced with a new one. **Another time where no one says goodbye at the end. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this special are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the Barney & Friends First Generation or a song from Barney and the Backyard Gang. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *To date, this is one of the only two specials involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *References are made to Practice Makes Music, Be a Friend, and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Tosha's photo album. *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *In international releases of this video, The Season 1-3 theme song was used but the Season 4-6 format was still used. *This home video aired on PBS. Releases 1571323767.jpg|Original VHS Release (1999) D25844.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2009) Category:Barney Videos Category:1999 Category:Anniversaries Category:Barney Home Videos